Reunion of Incest
by The Baku Claw Guild
Summary: After Lisanna came back from Edolas, Mirajane decides it would be good to spend sometime with her beloved sister. Unexpectedly, things take sexual twist. WARNING: Yuri (Girl on Girl)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It has been weeks since Lisanna came back from Edolas. I was actually excited to finally spend some time with my dear sister, but somehow she seems very different. I remember as kids the only person she would actually talk to would be Natsu Dragneel, but now it seems that she talks with everyone. Guys, girls, even Happy and Charle. Maybe I'm over thinking this I mean it has been years since I last saw her and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who misses her, at least I hope that's what is happening. I don't know it all seems weird how guys AND girls look at her like they're about to have the meal of their lives, it's somewhat disturbing. I mean she has grown a lot and I don't just mean her height... NO! NO! NO! I shouldn't be thinking like that she is my sister after all... but I really can't believe it her breasts have grown wonderfully almost as big as mine. She is a little smaller but my god they look fantastic... Stop it already! Get a hold of yourself Mira there's no need to think like that. Ive been spending too much time with the old man. He actually rubbed off some perversion on me. Gross.

I hope I'll at least be able to talk with her by the end of tonight. I really want to spend sometime with her after so long. Maybe we'll go for karaoke, or we can go to the park and just relax, or maybe spend some time at my place and... I don't know just be girls I guess?

"Mirajane wake up!" I was woken up from my day dream just to see Lisanna looking up at me for some reason she was bending over, but I'm not going to complain her cleavage was outstanding. "What where you thinking about?" She asked, "Was it some boy or maybe it was a hot night with one of the guys from Baku Claw?" She said nudging me with her elbow and giving me a cute wink. I blushed deep red "Be quiet, I wasn't thinking anything like that!" I exclaimed. She giggled a cute sweet giggle and turned around. "Lisanna wait!" She turned around with a wide smirk on her face as if she's expecting me to admit that I was with one of the guys from Baku Claw. I can't lie they are really attractive. "I was hoping that maybe you and me could hang out this weekend like we used to?" She looked at me very surprised then smiled "Sure I'd love to." My heart jumped with joy. We agreed to do it tomorrow night and we went off with our day. For some reason when it hit night she seemed to disappear with some guy then come back and leave with some other person... It couldn't be that she's... No, no way, not my sister, I know her to well she would never do that.

I woke up the next morning early enough to take a shower and put make up on. I couldn't wait for her arrival. After a couple of hours I was afraid she wasn't going to show up. I was going to cry I couldn't believe she would forget something like this. Then it hit me. Why am I preparing like if this was a date? I mean I'm only going with my sister... but then again why is it that every time I think about her it has to be something perverted or some kind of an attractive feature, I didn't understand it. I hear a knock on the door and I rush towards it, opening the door quickly. "Sorry I'm late. Did you miss me?" Her hair was messed like if somebody has been pulling on it, her shirt looked stretched out like someone was trying to pull it off, and she wobbled as she walked like her legs were hurting really bad. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" I pull her in and have her sit on my bed. "It's nothing. I was just with one of the guys and things got a little... rough." She said with a little passion in her voice and biting her lip. The look of lust in her face was enough to make me want to kiss her, but I held back and helped her out of her clothes and in new ones. I took my sweet time getting her new clothes. Her body in her underwear was just so majestic, I couldn't help but stare a couple of times.

"Do you have any beers?" she asked putting her top on. She really did grow in Edolas I never expected her to ask me for something like that, But honestly I felt like having one too it would hopefully distract me from her body. "Sure." I grab an entire case and put it next to us. The rest of that night it was just can after can. I woke up the next morning breathless of what occurred the night before. Somehow I ended up in my underwear and I guess all that alcohol made me just completely spill out what I've been thinking about Lisanna ever since she came back. I told her everything all of those perverted thoughts I couldn't bare it, but what came next was even more shocking. She leaned up close to me holding my chin up and gently placed her lips over mine. Her lips were soft and the taste of lemon from her lip balm was wonderful. We held the kiss for a long time pecking at each others lips and eventually things got hot and we started making out. I couldn't understand what was going on at the time, but I was to drunk to care I just enjoyed the blissful feeling of her lips against mine and I felt something trying to sneak It's way into my mouth. It was her tongue! Of course I gave her access and it was the most amazing thrill of my life! Her mouth tasted like beer which was really sweet at the time; But I can't seem to remember what happened at the time I just remember waking up in my underwear and she was gone... Could it be that we were actually close to having sex?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Short chapter but worth it for chapter 3):

The thought of it just filled me with ecstasy. Just thinking what would have happened if we weren't drunk. The climactic feeling of her sweet delicate fingers gently running over my breasts and moving south to my... GAH! It just makes me frustrated and I need to release some of it NOW! I sat up against the wall and let my hand slowly and teasingly move under my underwear. I was being impatient instead of rubbing my clit like I usually as a nice warm up I quickly started fingering my nice juicy delicate cunt. The passionate feeling rushed over my body. I cant believe I was actually masturbating over my sister! What kind of a sick person am I? Umf! But just the thought of how taboo it was just excited me more I couldn't sustain myself I needed to climax desperately. My fingers were starting to get soaked but I couldn't help the faster and harder my fingers moved the more pleasure i felt and the sound of my own moans just turned me on even more! But it's getting a little hard to breath.

Ugh I need to take this bra off. I quickly removed the piece of clothing left on my body and groped my own breast quickly making me moan more as I made my fingers continue their job. I started licking my own pink sensitive nipples. I was getting close... really close I started to pinch my nipple and suddenly as my fingers went one more time inside me I climaxed, moaning really loud, "Lisanna!" I yelled as my juices flowed out of me. I think I finally accepted it. I like my sister not just like I LOVE my sister. I love my sister so much I wouldn't mind dating... yeah that would be nice to go out with my own sister and having her all to myself. That would be really nice.

I got up and took a shower then changed and went downstairs to, hopefully, find Lisanna. While I was in the shower I decided that tonight would be the night me and my sister will finally open up to each other and, hopefully, in more ways than one. It was a little hard to finally get to talk with Lisanna since she always left with somebody from the guild, boys or girls it didn't matter, she was always gone. She decided to sit down and relax and I saw my chance. I quickly went up to her, "Hey, Lisanna!" I bent over like she did when we talked last time and she totally saw my cleavage and I can tell she liked what she saw since she changed positions for a better look. "Hi Mira! What's up?" I stood up "I just thought that last night was really fun and I was hoping I could spend time at your place and have some more fun?" I winked at her and bit my lip as I saw her face turn red. She then gave me a devilish smile. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "No beer this time. Come when its dark. I cant wait." I nodded and felt excitted. She then proceeded to leave the building, taking nobody with her, even though lots of people offered to go with her, but she denide them and left.


End file.
